El por qué Cendrella Black y Septimus Weasley acabaron juntos
by lilalau
Summary: Septimus Black y Cendrella Weasley. Nadie hubiera dicho que se parecían lo más mínimo. Es más, sus familias eran enemigas y ella había traicionado a los ideales de sus padres y al marido de sangre pura que le habían escogido por él. Aún había gente que se sorprendía de que estuvieran juntos.


**Disclaimer: **Todo es propiedad de J. , yo solo me limito a jugar con sus personajes y escenarios.

_**Esta historia participa de Desafíos "Buscando la inspiración" del Foro First Generation: The story before books".**_

**El por qué Cendrella Black y Septimus Weasley acabaron juntos**

**Año 1931**

Era un día común en la sala de Gryffindor. Un grupo de amigos discutían sobre la última clase de pociones. El nuevo profesor les había mandado más deberes de los que cualquier persona pudiera hacer en toda su vida. Muchas quejas surgían desde la boca de todos los alumnos, incluso sabiendo que era algo común en ese profesor. Solo una pareja no se quejaba. Ellos eran Cendrella Black (de cabellos oscuros largos y rizados y ojos grises) y Septimus Weasley (pelirrojo, con pecas y de ojos azules), llevaban saliendo juntos desde su segundo curso, ahora iban por el sexto. Nadie hubiera dicho que se parecían lo más mínimo. Es más, sus familias eran enemigas y ella había traicionado a los ideales de sus padres y al marido de sangre pura que le habían escogido por él. Aún había gente que se sorprendía de que estuvieran juntos. Ella era una rebelde sin causa, quebrantaba todas las normas, gastaba bromas a los profesores e inundaba retretes. Entretanto, Septimus era muy cordial, odiaba las peleas y era el alumno modelo, todos los profesores lo amaban. Nadie, excepto ellos sabía el por qué habían comenzado a salir...

**Año 1927**

Cendrella Black paseaba por los pasillos nerviosamente. Su padre no le mandaba una carta por lechuza para regañarla desde hacía semanas y estaba preocupada, pues no había sido precisamente una santa durante ese periodo de tiempo. Además, algunos alumnos habían comenzado a desaparecer misteriosamente. La chica estaba preocupada, pero no podía hablar con nadie. Su familia no le hablaba por haber quedado en Gryffindor, lo cual era como un insulto para ellos. Y sus únicos amigos, un chico de Hufflepuff llamado Angus Abbot y una chica de Ravenclaw llamada Melissa Smith, se habían reído de ella cuando les había contado que no creía que todo fuesen coincidencias. Así que, con una precaución no muy propia de ella, avanzaba lentamente por el pasillo. Cuál fue su sorpresa al girar en una esquina y observar a Septimus Weasley parado en mitad del pasillo, observando concienzudamente una pared. Se acercó por detrás y se colocó a su lado, sobresaltándolo en un principio:

— ¿Qué miras? —preguntó ella, observando la pared, al mismo tiempo que él.

—Algo extraño está pasando en el castillo —dijo pausadamente antes de encogerse de hombros e irse.

Cendrella se quedó en el sitio un par de segundos después de esto. Algo hizo un '_clic_' en su mente y persiguió a Septimus hasta alcanzarlo. Este ni siquiera se paró a mirarla, simplemente siguió andando, como si la presencia de la chica lo incomodase. Ella fue consciente de esto y decidió seguirlo más de cerca. Sin embargo Septimus sabía cómo dar esquinazo a la gente y no tardó en esconderse tras un cuadro con el retrato de un duende. La joven siguió corriendo tras alguien que ahora estaba varios metros por detrás.

No volvieron a juntarse hasta esa misma noche, tras la cena en el Gran Comedor, cuando ella lo arrinconó en un pasillo. No tenía escapatoria, tendría que revelarle sus pensamientos a esa_... Black_ pensó con asco. Ella no tardó en susurrar, asegurándose de que sólo él la oyera, lo que no quería oír:

—Necesito saber que mirabas a la mañana —Él mantuvo el silencio, haciendo que Cendrella comenzase a impacientarse—. Mira, listillo, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Es más, estoy muy retrasada con los deberes, así que, o respondes, o no tendré más remedio que maldecirte.

—No tengo nada que decir —A la chica se le partió el alma al oír esto. ¿Y si sólo lo había imaginado? ¿Y si todo estaba en su mente y no ocurría nada? Aflojó la presión que había hecho en el cuello de Septimus y que no había descubierto hasta entonces. Se apartó, dejándolo huir, pero él no lo hizo. Siguió de pie junto a ella. Cendrella bajó la mirada, intentando contener el par de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, por su idiotez. Eso le partió el alma a su acompañante, así que decidió contarle la verdad—. Algo extraño pasa en el castillo —Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarle en sus profundos ojos azules.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

—Eso creo. Pero, ¿por qué es tan importante para ti?

—Mi padre no me manda una carta desde hace alrededor de un mes. En ese tiempo siete alumnos han desaparecido. Cuatro chicos, uno de cada casa; y tres chicas, de todas las casas menos la nuestra. Todas las desapariciones se han producido a las orillas del lago. Empiezo a temer ser la siguiente.

— ¿Por qué ibas a ser tú la siguiente? —Cendrella se sorprendió. Esperaba que dijese que estaba paranoica, como sus amigos, o que todo estaba en su cabeza; pero sin embargo, le había preguntado eso.

—Porque todos estaban en una casa a la que no correspondían. Uno de ellos fue tu primo, William Weasley. Los Weasley siempre están en Gryffindor, pero él era un Ravenclaw. También estaba Dean Malfoy, Hufflepuff; su hermana Elizabeth Malfoy, Ravenclaw; Augustus Potter, Slytherin; el hermano de Cantankerus, como se llamaba...

—Matthew.

—Eso. Matthew Nott, el de nuestra casa...

—Aún te quedan dos chicas.

—Emily Abbot, Slytherin y Caroline Zabini, Hufflepuff. He indagado y no hay ninguna otra chica Gryffindor que no se merezca estar allí. Soy la siguiente. Además, desapareceré en tres días.

— ¿Tres días? ¿Por qué? —Septimus estaba empezando a comprender a Cendrella, él estaría igual de paranoico si hubiera descubierto eso.

—Todo sigue un patrón. El primer día que dejé de recibir cartas, vino la primera desaparición, después cada unos días que variaban según la gente que se iba o la que quedaba para terminar, desaparecía el siguiente. En tres días hará justo un mes desde que mi padre dejó de mandarme cartas, ahí todo acabará.

-O comenzará, con más gravedad.

- ¿Cómo puede ir a peor? Ya han desaparecido siete alumnos.

-Ven, te lo enseñaré.

Septimus cogió a Cendrella de la mano y una chispa saltó entre los dos. Ambos decidieron ignorarlo mientras corrían por los pasillos hasta quedarse frente a una pared. A primera vista podía parecer que no había nada, pero, si mirabas de cerca, podías ver que había unas pequeñas aberturas en la roca. Él llevaba un par de semanas observando cómo cada vez eran más grandes. Al principio apenas eran visibles, ahora el pelirrojo las veía desde lejos. Un centímetro por cada persona desaparecida. Y había cuatro roturas en la piedra. Aquello pintaba muy mal.

Cendrella acarició las aberturas y sintió como una energía la recorría entera. Aquella energía iba por dentro de la piedra, recorriendo el castillo. En cuanto se lo comunicó a Septimus, decidieron seguirla. Ella iba tocando la piedra y él le daba la mano. Recorrieron más de la mitad del castillo hasta que llegaron al baño de chicas del segundo piso. Algo oscuro dormía debajo de aquel lugar, eso, fuera lo que fuera, había raptado a los alumnos desaparecidos. Se acercaron con cuidado al lavabo, sin meter ruido…

Pero los grifos explotaron y una criatura con forma de serpiente salió de ellos. Era un basilisco ciego. Una madre basilisco ciega muy enfadada. Ambos chicos echaron a correr, intentando llegar a un lugar seguro. Se encerraron en un aula y lanzaron un aviso a los profesores con sus varitas. Pero el monstruo no era estúpido y los detectó. Cendrella cogió un libero, sin mirar siquiera la portada y se lo lanzó. Cayó al suelo y reconoció el libro. Su madre se lo leía de pequeña. Era 'Cuando los muggles atacan', un cuento infantil para respetar a los muggles. Ni idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí.

Septimus fue más efectivo y le lanzó un hechizo paralizador al basilisco. Justo entonces, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver al señor director y a un par de profesores más. El basilisco estuvo minutos después muerto en el suelo. El director felicitó a los jóvenes por su valentía y después se dirigieron a la cámara abierta en el baño. Al bajar vieron a siete chiquillos asustados y unas crías de basilisco que se acercaban peligrosamente a ellos. Aún no tenían edad suficiente como para poder matarlos, pero seguro que ya tenían veneno en sus pequeños colmillos. Con un par de golpes de varita, todos desaparecieron.

Desde entonces, Septimus y Cendrella están juntos. Y es que, matar a un basilisco juntos (o estar juntos cuando muere) siempre ha unido parejas.

**1931**

Cendrella y Septimus estaban con un libro sobre su regazo, 'Cuando los muggles atacan' de Barrett Fry. Nadie sabía por qué estaban juntos excepto ellos. Bueno, ellos, y la pequeña serpiente que empezaba a crecer, oculta en la cámara de los secretos…


End file.
